


Клинок

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: Merlin BBCЖанр: гет (пре?)Пейринг: Брэдли/КэтиРейтинг: G
Relationships: Bradley James/Katie McGrath
Kudos: 1





	Клинок

Тяжелый меч должен бы выворачивать ей запястья, но Кэти даже виду не подает. Только поправляет узел волос на затылке и взмахивает клинком, становясь в позицию.

\- Ну что, готов к дуэли?

\- Всегда готов, моя леди!

Они занимаются уже третью неделю, и Брэдли все сильнее злит ее несобранность. Тяжело с этими ирландскими мечтателями. В одно мгновение она здесь, сосредоточенно хмурит лоб, пытаясь сделать наиболее удачный выпад, а в следующее – улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и ее меч мгновенно оказывается на траве, выбитый его ударом.

О чем она постоянно думает? О теплых гетрах, которые забыла надеть прохладным утром? О недочитанной книге, оставшейся на прикроватной тумбочке в номере? О чашке чая с молоком, чистой отравы с точки зрения Брэдли? Раньше в выходные она могла сидеть часами, пока в ресторане отеля не заканчивалось время завтрака, попивая чай из слишком маленькой чашки. Сейчас они каждую свободную минуту тренируются, и гримеры готовы проклясть его за синяки на ее предплечьях.

Он снова выбивает из ее рук бутафорский меч и бросает на землю куртку, в которой уже стало жарко.

\- МакГрат, давай лучше для Морганы не меч, а новую куклу попросим! - говорит он нарочито грубо, стараясь задеть ее, отвлечь от мыслей, вернуть в эту минуту, в это утро. – Тебя победить – что конфетку у ребенка отобрать…

\- Странные у вас интересы, мой лорд. Часто отбираете конфеты у детей?, - Кэти щурится от солнца и проворачивает меч в руке.

Убедившись, что рукоять удобно легла в ладонь, она делает молниеносный выпад, и Брэдли приходится несладко. Сила удара у нее совсем неплохая. Ему хотелось бы сказать, что лишь благодаря его урокам, но это неправда. Он отбивает одну атаку, вторую – и понимает, что может сейчас лишь защищаться, ни о каком ответе речь даже не идет. Все же получилось уколоть, зацепить, вернуть…

Она за несколько минут выбивает клинок из его руки и приставляет свой к шее Брэдли. Он смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться. С каждым вздохом тупой холодный кончик меча все сильнее вжимается в его горло, в обнаженную кожу между расстегнутым воротом свитера и плохо завязанным шарфом.

В ее глазах отражается солнце, но она больше не щурится.

\- Еще раз, мой лорд?

Брэдли ошарашено кивает, не совсем разбирая слова.


End file.
